If I Die Young
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: Lily and Hugo were the best of friends. They were forever young, that was what everybody said. But death couldn't wait for forever for them to age. For the Yellow Rose Bowl: A friendship Competition on HPFC.


Lily Luna Potter was born on the 11th of September 2007.

Hugo was born on the 18th of July 2008.

Lily met Hugo two days before her birthday.

They were best friends ever since.

-Lily & Hugo- -

"Go meet your cousin," Ginny cooed. Lily stumbled around Albus' toy train set that lay in a heap on the floor and James' Chudley Cannons jumpsuit that his Uncle Ron had given him for a treat. She tripped over a book that Rose had earlier thrown down in a temper tantrum and began to crawl over to Hugo. He sat up, leaning against the couch and being held up but Hermione. She crawled over to Hugo eagerly and spotted his red tuft of hair. She immediately knew he was family.

She squatted on the ground and reached out to touch his tuft of red hair. She giggled and made a sound of delight. Hugo said something to her in the babble baby talk and she answered by giggling and nodding.

Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other.

-Lily & Hugo- -

Lily flailed her hands around hopelessly in her mother's arms, and grinned at Hugo. He grinned back.

"Me go home," Lily decided angrily. Hugo gave a small nod of agreement.

"Me too," Hugo decided in a voice barely bigger than a whisper.

"Shh," Ginny hushed, "Teddy's coming!"  
"Me don't care about Teddy!" the almost two year old yelled.

"Shut up!" James hissed, his language very rude for a boy of six.

"Don't say bad words!" Harry hissed. James looked crestfallen.

"Teddy does!" he protested.

"I'll be talking to Teddy about that," Harry announced sharply.

"Oh," James mumbled. Albus yelped.

"Teddy!" He screamed in delight, racing towards Teddy. Albus hugged Teddy's knees tightly. Lily groaned.

"Home now!" She yelled, squirming.

"Shhh," Ginny hushed her.

"Humph," Lily scowled. Hugo smiled a tiny bit.

"Lily play me?" Hugo asked. Lily sighed.

"Me play with Hugo, yes!" Lily nodded. Hugo grinned.

"Thank," He babbled.

"Welcome!" Lily answered. The two toddlers giggled their heads off for the rest of the trip.

-Lily & Hugo- -

Lily was bored.

Teddy and James had gone to Teddy's Grandmother, Andromeda, Albus was at Rose's house and had dragged Lily along with him, but Hugo had the Dragon Pox and she wasn't allowed to play with him.

"But I'm bored!" Lily moaned. Her red hair bounced above her shoulders as she slammed her fist down on her Aunt Hermione's new couch. Ginny scowled.

"That's your Aunt Hermione's new couch, Lily! Do you want to see it wrecked?" Ginny demanded rhetorically. Lily flushed bright red.  
"No, Mummy," Lily whispered, hopping off the couch and letting her mother and Aunt discuss more private manners. She sulked into the hallway.

"Hugo?" She whispered, knocking on her cousin's door.

"Lily?" She heard a weak voice croak. She frowned at the door knob, which lay high above her head.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Come in. Mummy left the door open just a bit in case I need to go potty," Hugo chattered rapidly, still in his weak voice.

"Okay," Lily nodded, nudging the door with her foot. It creaked open and she slid inside.

Hugo was covered in great big green spots that were the size of tennis balls! His face was a sickly white and his freckles stood out against the green spots that covered his cheeks. Dark shadows crinkled under his eyes and he heaved a sigh.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," He mumbled. Lily rushed up to him and, without thinking, embraced him in a giant hug.

"Hugo!" She cried out in an high – pitched wail, "What's wrong?"  
"I got Dragon Spots," Hugo explained excitedly, "I Dragon Spots. Uncle Charlie Spots!"  
"Uncle Charlie gave you Dragon Spots?" Lily frowned, "I want spots like Dragons!"

-Lily & Hugo- -

"No, Lily!" James scowled, "Don't touch my broom!"

"It's not yours!" Lily snapped defiantly, "It's everybody's. Daddy said so,"  
"Are you always going to do what Daddy says?" James teased. Lily shook her head.

"No!" She hissed.

"Yes, you will!" Albus yelled over their bickering, "YOU HAVE TO!" James rolled his eyes.  
"No you don't, Albus," He smirked, "Don't lie to me. I am your older brother, after all!"  
"Stop it, I don't like it!" Albus sniffed. James cackled.

"Cry baby!" He teased.

"Don't be a meanie, James!" Lily sniffed, grabbing the broom.

"What, Lily? Now you're siding with him because your goody-goody boyfriend's coming?" James teased.  
"Ew!" Lily screwed up her face, "Hugo's not my boyfriend!" Lily burst into tears.  
"James, please don't talk cousincest in front of her. She's barely six," Albus bit his lip.

"Whatever," James shrugged. Albus poked his tongue out at him.

"Well, then you're in love with Lucy!" Albus teased.

"I'm not, I'm not!" James wailed, alarmed, before thinking of a comeback, "You're in love with Rosie!"

"Am not!"  
"Am too!"  
"Ew!" Lily moaned, scrambling away from her arguing brothers, the broom still in her hand. She bumped into Hugo.

"Hugo!" She wailed, "Help! My brothers have gone mad!"  
"I thought this day would come, Lily Pilly," Hugo grinned. Lily sighed.

"At least I've got his broom," Lily decided, a shadow of a smile flickering on her freckly face. Hugo nodded in solemn agreement.

"Too right," He smiled, "Too right,"  
Lily hugged him as tight as she dared.

-Lily and Hugo- -

Though they had grown old to the rhythm of their childhood beat, they had aged and nobody could stop that.

They both died on 15 November 2118.

Lily was 119.

Hugo was 118.

"Hugo," Lily croaked, her hand shaking. They had moved in together when their partners had died and always stuck together.

"What, Lily Pilly?" Hugo asked. Lily bit her lip.

"I miss James. And Rose. And Albus. And our parents and cousins and Grandma and Grandpa. I want them back," Lily sniffed. Hugo sighed.

"You can't have them back, Lily," Hugo said softly, "They're gone. We can't change that,"  
"I know," Lily groaned, "I just wish I could, you know?"  
"I know how you feel," Hugo nodded, his eyes fluttering closed. He leaned on her shoulder.

"Hugo, I have a question; all those years, you helped me but you never did anything. How?" Lily asked. Hugo opened his eyes and blinked up at her.

"It is not so much our friends' help that helps us, but the confidence of their help." Hugo replied, his closing again.

"Hugo, you are the best cousin ever, you know that?" Lily asked. Hugo smiled weakly.

"No, Lily, I disagree. You are," Hugo retorted. Lily smiled and her eyes closed.  
Then they drifted off to be reunited with their family and to leave all their cares behind.


End file.
